FairyBook
by Lulu Chaann
Summary: Et si nos amis (et ennemis) mages étaient sur Facebook ? Vous vous demandez ce que ça donnerait ? Eh bien je vous laisse découvrir ça ! L'humour sera au rendez-vous ! Prenez tout au second degrés bien sûr.
1. Chapter 1

**LuluChan** a publié sur son mur : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima mais le reste vient de moi, enjoy ! J'ai posté cette petite fanfic sur wattpad et il semblerait qu'elle ait eu un petit succès. J'aimerais également la faire partager ici aussi, à la place de la fanfic que j'avais proposé et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à continuer...

 **Hiro Mashima** aime ça.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** et **Grey Fullbuster** sont maintenant amis.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : C'est pas trop tôt !

 **Lisanna Strauss** , **Happy** et 85 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Grey Fullbuster** : **Erza Scarlett**...

 **Natsu Dragneel** aime ça.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Ah... Encore une de ses menaces...

 **Natsu Dragneel** et **Grey Fullbuster** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Happy** aime la page _"Comment faire pour que la fille de vos rêves tombe sous votre charme ?"_

 **Léon Bastia** , **Elfman Strauss** et **Juvia Lockser** aiment ça.

 **Natsu Dragneel** : C'est simple, t'as qu'à la pousser !

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : ...

 **Grey Fullbuster** , **Gajeel Redfox** , **Erza Scarlett** et 105 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Taurus** a publié sur le mur de **Lucy Heartfilia** : Nice Body !

 **Loki** aime ça.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Merci.

 **Taurus** aime ça.

 **Taurus** : Lucy aux gros seins !

 **Loki** aime ça.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : C'est bon... Stop...

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** et **Jenma Orlando** sont maintenant amis.

 **Makarov Dreyar** : Il n'est pas trop vieux pour avoir un compte, lui ?

 **Mavis Vermillion** , **Gran Doma** et **Shito Yajima** aiment ça.

 **Luxus Dreyar** : ... Si t'es là, faut croire que non.

 **Natsu Dragneel** , **Evergreen** , **Bixrow** et une autre personne aiment ça.

 **Gajeel Redfox** : Y'a plus de respect, même dans la famille.

\+ 85 037 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser** a publié sur le mur de **Grey Fullbuster** : Grey-sama !

* * *

 **Grey Fullbuster** a supprimé la publication de **Juvia Lockser**.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser** a publié sur le mur de **Grey Fullbuster** : Grey-sama !

* * *

 **Grey Fullbuster** a supprimé la publication de **Juvia Lockser**.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser** a publié sur le mur de **Grey Fullbuster** : Grey-sama... ?

 **Gajeel Redfox** : Arrête de forcer.

 **Grey Fullbuster** , **Léon Bastia** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Cherrya Brendy** : Laissez-la forcer si elle le souhaite.

 **Juvia Lockser** aime ça.

 **Léon Bastia** : MA Juvia...

 **Cherrya Brendy** : FORCE JUVIA ! FORCE !

 **Gajeel Redfox** : ... Hypocrite.

* * *

 **Virgo** aime _"50 nuances de Grey"_ et deux autres pages.

 **Kyoka** aime ça.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : WTF?!

* * *

 **Plue** a publié sur son mur : lkdsgklkfdlgk.

 **Happy** : Depuis quand les animaux ont un compte ?!

 **Panther Lily** , **Carla** , **Lector** et 3 788 autres -exceed- personnes aiment ça.

 **Lector** : La question que l'on devrait plutôt se poser est : Comment a-t'il fait pour se connecter ?

 **Happy** , **Panther Lily** , **Carla** et 3 788 autres -exceed- personnes aiment ça.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : ... Je vous retourne les questions.

\+ 38 755 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Virgo** aime la page _"Masochiste"_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Arrête ça !

 **Virgo** : Punissez-moi Princesse.

 **Kyoka** aime ça.

 **Kyoka** : **Erza Scarlett** devrait également aimer cette page.

 **Minerva Orlando** aime ça.

 **Erza Scarlett** : Crève.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy Marvel** , **Levy Mcgarden** et **Mavis Vermillion** ont rejoint le groupe _"Les petits seins, c'est beau"_

 **Gajeel Redfox** aime ça.

 **Grey Fullbuster** : Euuh ? **Gajeel Redfox** une explication ?

 **Lucy Heartfilia** , **Mirajane Strauss** et 734 054 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Gajeel Redfox** : Mauvaise manip'.

* * *

 **Erza Scarlett** a battu **Minerva Orlando** à _"Fairy Attack"_

 **Grey Fullbuster** a battu **Rufus Roy** à _"Fairy Attack"_

 **Natsu Dragneel** a mis dans un chariot **Gajeel Redfox** à _"Fairy Attack"_

 **Natsu Dragneel** a battu **Sting Eucliffe** à _"Fairy Attack"_

 **Natsu Dragneel** a battu **Rogue Chenny** à _"Fairy Attack"_

 **Luxus Dreyar** : Même dans les jeux les gars de Sabertooth sont faibles. Arrêtez de leur mettre une raclée, à la fin ils ne leur resteront plus rien. Même pas leur dignité.

 **Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, Lucy Heartfilia** et 308 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** a publié sur son mur : Je vénère **Grey Fullbuster** , cet être supérieur, cette divinité. Moi qui ne suis qu'un faible à côté de lui, je me dois de lui obéir.

 **Grey Fullbuster** et **Juvia Lockser** aiment ça.

 **Elfman Strauss** : L'avouer ainsi... Quel homme !

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : **Grey Fullbuster** , tu lui as proposé quoi en échange ?

 **Lisanna Strauss, Gajeel Redfox** et 506 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Grey Fullbuster** : Rien.

 **Erza Scarlett** : Tu lui as proposé quoi ?

 **Lucy Heartfilia** aime ça.

 **Grey Fullbuster** : ...Je l'ai vaincu sur _Fairy Attack_ et le gagnant devait donner un gage...

 **Juvia Lockser** aime ça.

 **Elfman Strauss** : Quel homme !

 **Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki** : Meeeeeennnn.

 **Hibiki Leithis, Eave Thylm, Ren Akatsuki** et 203 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Grey Fullbuster** a partagé la publication de **Natsu Dragneel**.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : T'étais obligé ... ?

 **Natsu Dragneel** et **Wendy Marvell** aiment ça.

 **Grey Fullbuster** : Ton tour viendra **Lucy Heartfilia**.

 **Juvia Lockser** aime ça.

* * *

 **Mirajane Strauss** a changé son nom en **Cupidon**.

* * *

 **Cupidon** vient d'ajouter _"former des couples"_ à ses activités.

 **Lisanna Strauss** aime ça.

 **Luxus Dreyar** : Tu t'fais tant chier que ça ?

 **Grey Fullbuster, Levy Mcgarden** et 104 334 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Erza Scarlett** a rejoint le groupe _"Frapper pour mieux se faire respecter"_

 **Aquarius** aime ça.

* * *

 **Happy** a donné du poisson à **Carla** à _"Fairy Attack"_

 **Natsu Dragneel** aime ça.

* * *

 **Carla** a donné du poisson à **Happy** à _"Fairy Attack"_

 **Happy** : Mais je te l'avais offert... !

 **Natsu Dragneel** et **Lucy Heartfilia** aiment ça.

 **Carla** : Et je te l'ai rendu.

 **Gajeel Redfox** : Même entre animaux y'a plus de respect.

\+ 125 789 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser** a publié sur son mur : **Grey Fullbuster** sama , vous êtes si beau... Votre sourire me liquéfie littéralement...

 **Cherrya Brendy** aime ça.

Lucy Heartfilia : Encore un stupide gage ?!

 **Natsu Dragneel, Carla** et 30 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Grey Fullbuster** : ... Même pas.


End file.
